Sweet Little Dango Shop
by mariarosa
Summary: The prequel to Sweet Family, the story of how Yamato-taichou met his darling little wife and how first impressions can make the strongest of bonds. YamatoXOC one-shot


**Sweet Little Dango Shop**

**Naruto Story  
YamatoXOC  
****One-shot**

* * *

_Mariarosa: _Here is the prequel I have wanted to write but never really had enough information about until now so let's go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden that privilege has been given to Viz and Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. ENJOY!

* * *

Miya looked out her kitchen window as she finished washing the dishes from lunch, right now her son Shinji was out playing with his school friends and her baby daughter Kana was put down for her afternoon nap. It has been several weeks after the destruction of her village and everything was slowly being rebuilt, in fact, the house she was now in had just finished being rebuilt about a week ago and all the shinobi have left the village to fight in the Fourth Great Ninja War, including her husband Tenzou who has been going with the name Yamato for a bit. Miya missed her husband greatly, she usually waited whenever he went on missions but this was a war and right now she was desperate to know how he was…If he was even still alive, she hated to think such thoughts but the cold harsh truth was that this was a war and people were going to die. Her loving husband who was the most romantic and gushy person she had ever met, she prayed for his safe return every day.

She went to her living room to do a bit of cleaning since it was really the only time she could with her baby girl sleeping, during her cleaning session she found one of her photo albums, one of the few things she was able to save during the destruction; opening one she smiled as she saw the first time she and Tenzou went to the village festival together, she laughed thinking back she could remember the first time they ever really spoke, how awkward he was that she found so endearing.

*~*~*~* 8 Years Ago *~*~*~*

It was an average day in Konohagakure at only 17 years old Miya was quite the lovely young woman, she was by no means the most beautiful girl but she had this softness to her that most found appealing. Miya was working at her families Dango shop, business was always good and while it wasn't as crazily filled like the ramen shop down the street it had it's fair share of regulars and just people who were in the mood to have a nice sit down with some tea and a plate of three dangos, their most common customer was a young girl named Anko, a feisty kunoichi who just loved her father's dango. Tonight must've been a good night since a group of shinobi came in looking like they were ready to celebrate for a job well done. Miya recognized one of the guys, a young man with short brown hair, his face framed by his headband, and his chin covered by his under suit. She found his style a bit odd but then again if it let him complete his missions more efficiently who was she to question his fashion. She was able to recognize this young boy more so than the others who accompanied him for he was also a regular to her family's dango shop, she remember seeing him even as a young girl the only difference from then to now was that his hair was no longer well long and down to his shoulders she never did get his name for he never gave it.

Doing her job Miya walked up to the occupied table with her notepad, "what can I get for you, gentlemen?"

"We'll have some Oolong tea and dango for everyone!" One of the guys replied smiling at Miya, his smile was really big and full of pride.

Miya nodded and started to write it down and just before she left to turn in the order a voice spoke up. "Um, actually can I get green tea instead?" Miya looked up at the brown hair young man who kept his face away from her but kept shifting his eyes to look at her.

Miya smiled, "of course" she wrote down the new order, "I'll be back soon with your order gentlemen", she turned to leave and turn in the order to her father.

**Yamato's POV**

After Miya left I let out a sigh but felt strange…Like there was multiple eyes staring at me I looked up see everyone at our table staring at me with mischief filled eyes. "Uh…Is there something on my face?"

Kushi, the green hair man sitting next to me grabbed my shoulder, "Tenzou, Tenzou, Tenzou…If you had just told us that the reason you wanted to start the celebration here was because of the cute waitress we would've understood, you didn't have to lie and say that it's just to start off the night on a light note before going to the bar."

"Huh?!" I felt my cheeks heat up, "wha-wha-wha-what are you talking about?!"

"Aw come one Tenzou, we all saw that look on your face, you totally have a thing for her!" The other guys laughed and I felt myself shrink in embarrassment.

To be honest I found Miya to be really cute, that was my first thought went I first saw her when Kakashi-senpai brought me here for lunch a few days after I left ROOT. Over the years I've seen Miya work and grow, growing into a lovely woman but I've never spoken to a girl who wasn't a teammate so even if I wanted to speak to her I have no idea what to say. "I have no interest whatsoever…" I said knowing it was a lie but I really didn't want Miya to walk in on this conversation.

"Alright, if you say so Tenzou", I looked at Kushi with shock, was it really that easy I prayed that it really was and that the guys weren't trying to pull something.

I was about to ask him if he meant it but Miya was already back with the tea, "alright gentlemen here is your tea, I'll be right back with your dango." She placed all the tea to everyone while I snuck looks at her while doing so, at last she came to me and placed my tea in front of me, "your green tea." I chanced a look at her and my heart felt like it was about to burst, I knew my face was cherry red staring at those kind beautiful eyes and that sweet, sweet smile.

"A-a-arigatou…" I said to her beating myself up in my head over how stupid I sounded. Nodding her head in acceptance she left once again leaving me to my tormentors who again were all grinning at me, "please stop looking at me…" I asked just looking at my tea.

"Come on guys, leave Tenzou alone, he needs to deal with this crush in his own way", Kushi said but it sounded fake like he was just trying to use it as a cover to whatever he really is planning. As quickly as she left, Miya was back with all the dango for everyone, "oh 'Sankyu' lovely maiden for this wondrous snack." I glared at Kushi as he made Miya blush, I know I had no claim over her but I just didn't seem to be able to help myself.

"Oh, you're very welcome, if you want anymore of anything please let me know." Nodding to her everyone turned to their tea and dango and started trading stories about past missions (that we could talk about) and other less flattering things, like…Relationships, believe it or not some of these men did have steady strong relationships and others found enjoyment having a new partner every week or day. After a couple of hours of joking around we all got up to leave but as we were leaving Kushi walked up to Miya, "excuse me young maiden I have a question if you will indulge me…"

"Oh of course, what is it?"

"Are you, by any chance, seeing anyone?"

"Oh!" Miya blushed, "well uh no, I am not…" She looked uncomfortable and knowing Kushi he'd keep pushing so I decided to intervene.

"Kushi—"

"That's wonderful because my friend here", suddenly I was grabbed by Kushi and brought forward to Miya, "is also very single and has been eying you for quite some time!"

At that very moment I wanted to kill Kushi, my face was burning hotter than the sun as I stared into her eyes, those beautiful eyes I could stare into forever but at this moment I was staring in horror about what was happening. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence Miya gave a small giggle, "is that so?"

"Yes, so what would you say to going to the village festival with my friend here?"

"Well…I'm not so sure, are you going to be speaking for him the whole time or does your friend make his own decisions? Perhaps a name?"

At that moment I finally found my voice again, "I-I-I'm Tenzou!" I exclaimed, I said I found my voice I didn't say anything about having any control over it. I gave a small cough and looked down, "I've…wanted to ask myself but um…" I looked up at her, and then at that moment I just couldn't control my mouth. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever encountered and asking you to accompany me, such a lowly shinobi as me out, to the village festival seemed foolish."

Miya blushed and that just made her look even cuter and then that sweet smile appeared yet again, "I would love to". I couldn't believe she said yes, after it sunk in that she said yes I beamed, "come pick me up around 7." With that blush still on her cheeks she turned back to work.

I could hug the living daylights out of Kushi; man that guy was such a pal!

*~*~*~* 3 Days Later *~*~*~*

**Miya's POV**

The village festival was today so the dango shop was closing early for the event, I grabbed my summer kimono and got dressed as quickly as I could and waited. I wasn't disappointed for at 7 there was Tenzou…It was a bit weird to finally a name to a face I've been seeing for several years now. He was really nervous I could tell and I couldn't lie so was I but I believed that tonight would be wonderful.

We left walking side by side to each other learning little things here and there although I was pretty sure that there was some things we couldn't or wouldn't tell me, family was one of them I wonder if he lost them during the Kyuubi attack but I digress if he wishes for me to know he'll tell me when he's ready.

The festival was so much fun, all the games we played, it was funny to see his expression when I caught a goldfish and he couldn't. The food was delicious; I absolutely adore yakisoba as well as all the delicious sweets on sell. Tenzou also looked like he was having a good time as well. After some walking around one of his friends showed up with their own date and took a picture of us, both blushing like crazy and awkward around each other but still very much enjoying the night. They gave us the picture and I told Tenzou I would treasure it always which only caused him to blush even more which I found adorable.

Near 9'o'clock we found a decent spot and watched the fireworks go off into the sky; the colors were amazing and just so breathtakingly beautiful. I ended up leaning against Tenzou and him wrapping an arm around my shoulders, it was the perfect end to the perfect first date.

*~*~*~* Present Day *~*~*~*

Miya put the book back in its proper place and gave the living room one more check to make sure there wasn't anything she missed, satisfied with how everything was she went to get dinner started when she heard her door open.

"Okaa-san!" Her son Shinji called out, "I'm home!"

Miya walked over to the door way, "welcome home, Shinji, did you have fun today with your friends?"

"Hai! Lots and lots of fun!" He ran to the kitchen, "is there any snacks?"

Laughing lightly Miya walked into the kitchen and sat her son down, "let me see…" in a few minutes she laid out some tea and dango for her child.

"Kaa-san…" Shinji started as he took a sip of his tea, "when will tou-san be home?"

Miya looked at her son, he looked so much like her husband, but what could she say to her son when even she herself wasn't so sure when or if he'll come home. "Your otou-san…" She took a deep breath, "your otou-san will be home when he and everyone else has finished winning this war, and when he does come home he'll be a great big hero!"

"But kaa-san"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Otou-san is already a hero, even before this war, because otou-san is the greatest shinobi of all time!" Shinji was such a happy child always looking at the positive side of life and although Miya loved this about her son it also broke her heart to know that one day he will know hardship and it will change him but that was in the way future. Just like her son Miya will focus on today and how to better it.

"Of course, how could I forget, now how about you tell me what you want for dinner?"

Shinji thought for a while, "hmmm…YAKISOBA!" Miya laughed, "And when tou-san comes back let's have a huge feast with all his favorites!" Shinji grinned, "And lots of dango! Tou-san really loves it…I wonder why, he told me that it was absolute favorite."

"Did he now", Miya smiled for she knew because for them both it all started with a sweet little dango shop.

* * *

_Mariarosa: _There we go the prequel I've wanted to write about how Yamato and his wife met! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it! Thank you, LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
